finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Merry Christmas Without You/Merry Christmas Without You/Please purr./Please purr.
Merry Christmas Without You is the fourth opening theme for Final Frontier,and is sung by the Frontier Stars(Ranka,Sheryl,and Alto) It is also featured as the 7th track on Cosmic Cuune. To see the episode,click here. Bold and italic lyrics - Alto' Sa''ot''ome'' TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Haruka kanata ka no hoshi kara Todoku ate no nai tegami wo matsu Kono yono hate tewo oyogu futatsu no kakera Satellites of love Machi no hi wa mabayui tremolo Kirakira to yurete Jing a-Ring a-Ding! Kimi wo omou ai no monogatari Boku wa kono sora ni uchiake you Wishing well, Kiss & tell hoshifuru yoru ni Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell dakishimetai Happy Merry Christmas for You English: I wait for the letter without a recipient address From his planet in the distant yonder We’re two fragments swimming at the edge of this world satellites of love The city lights are a dazzling tremolo Sparkling and shaking, Jing a-Ring a-Ding! I think of you in our story of love I’ll confess to space Wishing well, Kiss & tell, on a night of shooting stars Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell, I want to hug you Happy Merry Christmas for You Full Lyrics: Japanese: Haruka kanata ka no hoshi kara Todoku ate no nai tegami wo matsu Kono yono hate tewo oyogu futatsu no kakera Satellites of love Machi no hi wa mabayui tremolo Kirakira to yurete Jing a-Ring a-Ding! Kimi wo omou ai no monogatari Boku wa kono sora ni uchiake you Wishing well, Kiss & tell hoshifuru yoru ni Happy Merry Christmas without You Togireru togireru hologram wa Yubi ni fureruto hodokete yuku Mado no mukou ginga wa doshaburi Marude Diamond Nigiyaka na sekai wa allegro Takarakani narase Bang the Tambourine! Kimi ga ima nageta nagareboshi Boku wa tada sora ni te wo nobasou Inori hikari tokeau Harmony Happy Merry Christmas without You Kimi ga nagame ta fuukei wo Mabutano oku ni hora utsushi dase ba Mada minu monogatari ga hate shinaku tsudzuku So Long! Casseiopea kapera Andromeda Toki wo koe hibiki au melody Kono machi ni mai oriru yuki wa '''Kamisama ga tane wo maita fantasy Casseiopea kapera Andromeda Toki wo koe hibiki au melody Kono machi ni mai oriru yuki wa Kamisama ga tane wo maita fantasy Nigiyaka na sekai wa areguro Takarakani nara se Bang the Tambourine! Kimi ga ima nageta nagareboshi Boku wa tada sora ni te wo noba sou Machi no tomoshibi wa mabayui tremolo Yurayurato moete Jing a-Ring a-Ding Tatoe kono sekai ga hate you* tomo Boku wa mata kimi ni koi wo shiyou Afuredasu hikari no tremolo Mune no takanari wa Jing a-Ring a-Ding Kajikanda yubi de tadoru no wa Yume ni mita yakusoku no kotoba Machi no hi wa mabayui tremolo Kirakira to yurete Jing a-Ring a-Ding Kimi wo omou ai no monogatari Boku wa kono sora ni uchiake you Wishing well, Kiss & tell hoshifuru yoru ni Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell dakishimetai Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell dakishimetai Ginga ni afureru, subete no inochi no Merry Christmas! Happy Merry Christmas for You English: I wait for the letter without a recipient address From his planet in the distant yonder We’re two fragments swimming at the edge of this world satellites of love The city lights are a dazzling tremolo Sparkling and shaking, Jing a-Ring a-Ding! I think of you in our story of love I’ll confess to space Wishing well, Kiss & tell, on a night of shooting stars Happy Merry Christmas without You The intermittent hologram Dissolves away when it touches my fingers On the other side of my window, there’s a downpour in the galaxy It looks just like a diamond The busy world is an allegro Make it loud, Bang the Tambourine! You threw a shooting star just now I simply try reaching my hand into space Prayers and light melt together in harmony Happy Merry Christmas without You Look, if I project the scenery you gazed at Deep behind my closed eyes Then a story I have yet to see will continue endlessly, so long! Cassiopeia, Capella, Andromeda A melody transcends time and resonates The snow fluttering down in this city Is a fantasy where God sowed seeds Cassiopeia, Capella, Andromeda A melody transcends time and resonates The snow fluttering down in this city Is a fantasy where God sowed seeds The busy world is an allegro Make it loud, Bang the Tambourine! You threw a shooting star just now I simply try reaching my hand into space The city lights are a dazzling tremolo Flickering and burning, Jing a-Ring a-Ding Even if this world is going to be over I’ll still fall in love with you again The tremolo of light overflows The throbbing in my chest goes Jing a-Ring a-Ding What I retrace with my numb fingers Are the words of a promise that I dreamed of The city lights are a dazzling tremolo Sparkling and shaking, Jing a-Ring a-Ding I think of you in our story of love I’ll confess to space Wishing well, Kiss & tell, on a night of shooting stars Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell, I want to hug you Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell, I want to hug you(So you were across the galaxy,that's where!Merry christmas!) Happy Merry Christmas for You The "hate you" is completely coincidental.That is actually a Japanese word as it isn't in the English translation.